


Cold, Empty And Unforgiving: Just Like His Eyes

by Just_East



Series: Hannibabble Drabbles [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Murder, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood spattered the wall and seeped into soft brown curls.</p><p>The room was cold, empty and unforgiving.</p><p>Just like his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold, Empty And Unforgiving: Just Like His Eyes

There was dead silence all around.

Eyes were wide and breaths were held.

Blood spattered the wall and seeped into soft brown curls.

The room was cold, empty and unforgiving.

Just like his eyes.

Hannibal remembered how Will's blue eyes had been bright with alternating cunning, skittishness and paranoia. He had silently savored how they slowly changed to how they were now; cold, dull, empty, uncaring and oh so unforgiving.

The two brunets were silent.

That was because one was dead and the other had killed him. 

Hannibal had always known that this was how it would end.


End file.
